Primer Beso
by Msy Luna
Summary: Una clase perdida de pociones, un tarea en la biblioteca, una pluma y un beso. Si, Neville había sido besado.


**_Disclamier:_** Los personajes pertenecen Rowling.

**_Summary_**: Una clase perdida de pociones, un tarea en la biblioteca, una pluma y un beso. Si, Neville había sido besado.

* * *

><p>Neville apretujaba los pergaminos contra su pecho. Llegaba tarde a la clase de pociones, una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca. Las manos le transpiraban. Trastabillo con sus pies, camino rápidamente por el pasillo, no trato de correr con lo torpe que era se iría de bruces y su trabajo se podría estropear.<p>

Al llegar a las mazmorras, suspiro con nerviosismo. Con una mano temblorosa, tomo el pomo de la puerta, tiro hacia atrás asustado. En ese momento alguien dentro tiro de la puerta y Neville retrocedió bajando el rostro temblando y con el rostro perlado de sudor.

— ¿Neville?

—¿Ron? ¿Pero qué haces fuera del salón? - pregunto confundido, de ver a su compañero de cuarto jalando sus manos nerviosamente. Neville distraído por su crises nerviosa, no había reparado que dentro del salón se escuchaba al profesor Snape, bramando molesto, se escucharon risas por parte de los alumnos.

—¿Que ha pasado? .- insistió a Ron al verlo parado jalándose el cabello. Estaba sonrojado.

Ron jaló a Neville del brazo, alzando la vista nervioso esperando que salieran Harry y Hermione.

Se detuvieron en medio del pasillo, junto a una estatua. Ron se escondió. Neville confundido por el comportamiento de Ron. Miraba ansiosamente algo por encima de él.

— Mis hermanos me dieron una de sus nuevas bromas, y me dijeron que la soltara en clase de Snape, como tonto les hice caso.- Neville se compadeció de Ron. Ahora entendía el porqué de los bramidos molestos de Snape.

Se escuchó un jaleo en el salón de pociones, Ron y Neville vieron salir a sus compañeros, y a Snape pálido y con una expresión fría en el rostro tirando de la puerta al cerrarla. Ron camino presuroso cuando vio a Harry y a Hermione buscándolo. Se despidió de Neville, dejándolo solo y entusiasmado.

Podría terminar el trabajo de transformaciones. Quería sacar un _Extraordinario_ en el próximo examen, y dejar atrás el _Supera las Expectativas._Hermione le había prometido ayudarle con su trabajo, pero él quería adelantarse con un trabajo pendiente de herbología.

Definitivamente le encantaba la herbología.

Camino hacia la biblioteca, no tenía ninguna clase por el resto del día, y si se apresuraba llegaría al comedor para el almuerzo, y con suerte aun quedarían pastel de calabaza.

Se ubicó en una mesa alejada, la señora Pince, le sonrió dulcemente. A veces Neville añoraba una sonrisa cálida, como las de la bibliotecaria. A pesar de los tratamientos que habían realizado en sus padres en San Mungo, ellos no mejoraban. Esto deprimía a Neville, los medimagos habían permitido que Neville viera a sus padres a la edad de 13 años, no quería que fuese traumático para él, no ser reconocido por sus propios padres. Su abuela le había advertido sobre esto desde temprana edad. Por eso Neville creció inseguro y sin amor. Su abuela no era una mujer cariñosa, al contrario era arisca y tosca al momento de demostrar sus sentimientos. Neville busco refugio en la naturaleza, y siempre había adorado las plantas, le daban paz.

Movió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, no era momento para estar triste, tenía que aprovechar el tiempo en sus tareas. Cogió un pergamino y empezó a tomar notas conforme leía.

— Disculpa ¿Me puedes prestar una pluma? Olvide la mía, en mi bolso.- Neville distraído tomo una de sus plumas y se la tendió, sin despegar los ojos de su lectura.

—Gracias.

Neville casi da un grito de emoción, por fin había terminado su trabajo de herbología. Acomodo sus cosas dispuesto a irse al comedor, rogando a que no se terminaran el pastel de calabaza. Dispuesto a irse Neville sintió que lo tomaban del brazo. Miro confundido a la chica que lo retenía.

— Lo siento, aún no he terminado ¿Puedo devolverte la pluma luego? - preguntó la chica sonriendo.

Neville se sorprendió al ver a Hannah Abbot sonriéndole, se le formaban unos hoyuelos adorables al sonreír. Neville se ruborizo cuando fijo su mirada en sus labios cubiertos con una capa de brillo.

Neville había escuchado a sus amigos hablar sobre sus primeros besos, sabía que Ron y él eran los únicos que aún no habían besado. Seamus contó que era una experiencia muy pegajosa, la chica que beso le había metido la lengua y Seamus espantado la empujo, cayendó encima de ella al momento de escapar y termino por cogerle los pechos.

Neville no creía que un beso fuera de esa manera. Sino algo más sutil, una muestra de confianza y cariño.

Centro su mirada en Hannah, esperando una respuesta de él. A Neville siempre le había parecido una chica linda y dulce, tomaban clases juntos en Herbología. Así que dispuesto a no ser el último de sus amigos en ser besado, ser armo de valor, ignorando su creciente sonrojo, se inclinó hacia Hannah juntando sus labios.

Al principio cerro los ojos, luego los fue abriendo lentamente, no quería ver la expresión de Hannah, o como ella lo apartaría espantada. Vio como Hannah tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, Neville al verla paralizada, junto todo su valor Gryffindor, y movió sus labios torpemente contra los de ella, Estuvo así unos segundos, al no sentir nada por parte de Hannah, se enderezo avergonzado, quería esconderse en su cuarto y no salir jamás, como le vería otra vez el rostro sin sentir vergüenza. Decepcionado consigo mismo Neville, tomo su bolso, hundiendo los hombros se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse y olvidar su terrible primer beso.

— Espera.

Neville se paró en seco, al oír a Hannah. Se horrorizo, creyendo que la hufflepuff, le lanzaría el discurso de su vida. Trago saliva, volteo despacio. Vio a Hannah con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes.

¡Oh Por Merlín!

Bajo la mirada triste y avergonzado, la había hecho llorar, tan horrible había sido que él la besara. Quería escapar, pero ella le había dicho que esperase, y Neville al sentirse humillado y rechazado iba a esperar todo lo que tuviera que decirle.

Cerró los ojos, esperando algún grito. Cuando sintió una presión en sus labios, abrió los ojos sorprendido, la respiración se atoro en su garganta.

Hannah lo estaba besando a él, Neville, el torpe.

Movió los labios tímidamente, Hannah lo imito. Neville la tomo por los hombros, se sentía tan suave, Neville reuniendo valor y con la emoción corriéndole por las venas. Se atrevió a delinear con su lengua los labios de Hannah. Hannah sorprendida entreabrió los labios y sacando la lengua y encontrándose con la de él. Neville enrojeció hasta las orejas cuando Hannah empezó a masajear su lengua con suaves golpes, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas. Neville pensó que Seamus era un tonto por creer que los besos con lengua eran pegajosos. Era lo más sensacional del mundo. Hannah enlazo sus manos en su cuello pegándolo a ella. Neville tembloroso porque le faltaba la respiración, apretó los hombros de la chica y se separó de ella, tomando aire, recuperándose del beso. No podía creerlo, había dado su primer beso, y había sido emocionante. Aun podía sentir el sabor de su brillo labial, _caramelo_.

Hannah, sonrió dulcemente aun con los ojos brillosos, Neville le dio una sonrisa nerviosa. Ella se paró de puntillas dándole un último beso, casto pero dulce, como toda ella. Con las mejillas arreboladas Hannah se despidió de él.

Neville cayó sentado, y se tocó los labios, aun sin creer lo que había pasado hace unos minutos. Tomo su bolso y se fue al comedor, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Esa noche cuando estuvo acostado en su cama, y escucho a Dean decir que había besado a una chica de séptimo de Ravenclaw.

—Hoy di mi primer beso.- exclamo orgulloso.

Sus amigos lo miraron.

— Mentiroso.- dijo Ron molesto.

Neville solo sonrió y se tapó con sus sabanas.

—Solo quería que lo supieran.

Al día siguiente Neville, encontró una nota en su bolso, acababa de terminar su clase herbología, y Hannah se había sonrojado cuando lo encontró mirándola en clase, el aparto la mirada avergonzado.

Escupió su jugo de naranja, al leer la nota.

_Ese fue mi primer beso. _

Harry al escuchar a Neville toser, lo miro preocupado.

—Neville, ¿estás bien?

— Maravillosamente, Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todo aquel que llego hasta el final, gracias! <strong>

**Lo sé, es un oneshot un tanto cursi, pero se me ocurrió viendo El Príncipe Mestizo, me encanto el beso de Ginny & Harry, y pensé porque Neville no puede tener también su primer beso. No he leído un fanfic sobre ello, y me dije debes escribirlo. Espero que hayan disfrutado de leerlo como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. **

**Me encantaría saber que opinan del oneshot. **

**Un beso a todos.**

**Con cariño,**

_**Msy Luna.**_


End file.
